


Enough

by sassbewitchedmyass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventures of Ser Mom and Ser Dad and their dumbass Northern Kids, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Family, Fluff, just made an entire fam out of my faves, this is how I coped with season 8, whatever you gotta do amirite?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbewitchedmyass/pseuds/sassbewitchedmyass
Summary: Jaime reflects on his wild and wonderful family.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> To cope with the shitshow that was season 8 I began writing incorrect quotes of Ser Mom, Ser Dad, and their dumbass Northern Kids. Those incorrect quote posts on tumblr turned into my followers egging me on which turned into headcanons for our Ser Family which turned into actual ficlets of this crazy bunch. So, I’d just like to say thank you to my followers! I’ve loved every minute of creating our Ser Family.

As soon as Jaime began climbing the steps to the front door he could hear the chaos coming from inside the house. He stopped and smiled. It was madness. Always. He and Brienne spent half their time breaking up fights and the other half just trying to keep these little terrors alive but he wouldn't trade it for the world. He'd spent most of his adult life wanting to be a father, to have a real family, and now he did. As wild and insane as they were, they were his. 

Jaime opened the door and the noise magnified by about a thousand. Shrieks and giggles and Brienne's muffled chastisements coming from somewhere at the back of the house. Music to his ears. The first of his family he came upon was Bran. Their quiet, introspective child. He never had much to say but when he did it was always wickedly funny. He was sitting in the foyer, munching on a bowl of popcorn, alternating looking into the family room and the dining room.  
"Welcome home, Pops."  
"Any broken bones today?" Jaime asked.  
"None so far, but it's only 4:30."  
"Well that's good at least. What are you doing sitting here?"  
"Watching the action,” Bran replied.  
He threw another handful of popcorn in his mouth and Jaime knew the conversation was over for now. He patted Bran on the shoulder and headed to find the rest of his family. 

Walking into the family room he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Sansa was fluttering around Podrick holding a hand full of pins and muttering to herself. And Podrick, poor Podrick, was standing on the coffee table in the ugliest pink ruffled monstrosity Jaime had ever seen. Jaime stood in the doorway to watch for a while. Neither one of the kids even realized he was there.  
"Podrick, I swear to the gods if you don't stay still!" Sansa huffed out.  
"I can't! The fabric is itchy. I'm so itchy!"  
"It's not that bad, but you have to stop moving! If you have an itch just tell me and I'll scratch it for you."  
"MY BUTT? You're gonna scratch my butt?"  
"Ewwww. Gross! No! Why would you think I'd scratch your butt!" Sansa shrieked.  
"You just said-"  
"Just shut up. No more butts. And don't move!"  
"Ummmm, what's going on in here?"Jaime finally asked.  
Pod's head jerked up at Jaime's question and a slight grimace crossed his face.  
"Sansa is making her prom dress and I'm the only one who matches her height."  
"Oh." was all Jaime could think to say. The poor boy looked miserable but he had always been a good brother. No matter what his siblings needed of him, their loyal Podrick was always willing to lend a hand.  
Jaime nodded and said, "When you're done here, come find me and we'll play chess or watch a movie, ok? No girls allowed."  
Pod let out a relieved sigh.”Thank the gods."

His next stop was the dining room where, judging by the unholy ruckus, he already knew the trouble makers resided. And he was right. Stepping into the dining room he could feel his eyes widen and his jaw drop. Arya was swinging from the chandelier, back and forth over the table, while Gendry was desperately trying to grab onto her legs.  
"Please come down! We have to set the table!" Gendry cried.  
"Can't set the table with lava on the floor, dumbass. You should know that, G."  
"What are you 5? Mum's gonna kick your ass when she gets in here?” Gendry spat out.  
"Can't kick my ass if she can't catch me."  
"Oh, she can catch you.” Jaime drawled.  
Arya immediately let go of the chandelier dropping to the table and rolling off the side. Gendry let out a high pitched screech and dropped to the floor too.  
Jaime laughed at that, "Gendry, what the hell are you doing?"  
"Sorry. Seemed appropriate,” he mumbled while getting back to his feet.  
Arya was now pressed against the far wall with her eyes closed.  
"What's she doing?" Jaime asked.  
"Doesn't think she can get in trouble if you can't see her."  
Jaime walked over to stand in front of his little hellion. “You do know I can see you right?"  
"No, you can't,” she whispered.  
Jaime switched his gaze to Gendry, "That's...ridiculous."  
"Yep. Just go with it. I don't question her anymore. Much safer for all of us."

Jaime was about to reply when a butt naked three year old came streaking into the room giggling and swinging a wooden sword. He caught a glimpse of golden curls and big blue eyes just before all hell broke loose.  
"Catch her!" Brienne screamed as she came rushing into the room.  
Joanna had taken out Gendry's shin and given Arya a sound smack on her invisible arm before Jaime finally caught up to her. He grabbed his baby girl around the waist and tossed her into the air. Gods he loved those sweet giggles.  
"Be careful, sweetheart. She'll get too excited and pee on you. Remember last week?" Brienne warned with a soft smile.  
"Just like a puppy!” Jaime laughed.  
"Jaime!!"  
"The cutest little puppy! Right, Jo?" He said as he tickled their daughter under her chin. She giggled so hard her little face was turning red. He'd never get enough.  
Brienne leaned over to give him a soft kiss on the cheek, "Welcome home, Papa."  
"Good to be home, Brinny,” he murmured into her neck.  
"We'll see how you feel about that in a few hours,” Brienne laughed. 

He really looked at her then, for the first time since she had come into the room. Her hair was sticking up in several places, the front of her shirt was soaked from trying to wrestle Jo into the bath, and she had dark smudges under her eyes. But those eyes, gods those eyes, big and blue and brimming with love. So much love. For him and their little family they had made, stitched together with her patience and kindness and compassion and unfathomable love. Jaime often wondered what he had possibly done in his miserable life to deserve this angel standing before him. The mother of his children, the love of his life, his dearest friend. He would spend every day of the rest of his life striving to be a man worthy of this happiness. 

Brienne brought him out of his thoughts with a kiss to his forehead. “Now, could you get our little nudist some clothes and round up the rest of the rascals? It's almost time to eat."  
Jaime handed a still giggling Joanna off to Arya and asked Gendry to go tell everyone else to wash up for dinner. When the kids had finally left the room he wrapped his arms around his wife and sank into her comforting embrace. His face was nestled into the crook of her neck and he took a deep breath. She smelled of lavender and baby powder and something else unidentifiable but clean and fresh and wholly Brienne. Home. She smelt like home. Her scent always reminded him that every dream he'd ever had had come true. He just swayed her back and forth for a moment, relishing her warm strong arms around him and her heartbeat against his chest. He would die for her. He lived for her. He placed a lingering kiss in that spot right below her ear that always made her shiver, and whispered, "When we adopted those kids, when we got married, when we got pregnant with Jo, I was scared to death. I had no fucking clue how to be a good father or a good husband. Honestly, I'm still scared sometimes. Am I a good enough father? Am I everything you need in a husband?"  
"Jaime-" she tried to interrupt.  
"No, just let me finish."  
He took a deep breath and continued, his face still buried in her neck, "But, Brienne, today I realized, the fear doesn't matter. I'd crawl across the desert on my hands and knees to be able to walk in that front door every day, and come home to this chaotic and beautiful life we've made. I love you and those children with every breath in my body and every beat in my heart,” he let out a shaky breath. “And that's enough. I think...I think I'm enough."  
"It's enough, sweetheart,” she softly whispered as she kissed his temple, "You've always been enough."


End file.
